Gangplank Galleon
Gangplank Galleon is the name of K. Rool's ship, which first appeared in the game Donkey Kong Country, where it served as a stage for the final battle. It has made various appearances and changes in design since. Hull The galleon is wooden with 3 riggings, 3 windows with cannons on the edges, the Kremling Krew symbol on the middle sailboat and a black flag on the back, K. Rool's golden figurehead on the ship bow and a red flag striped with black at the top of the mainbrace. Inside the hold ship contains oil lanterns, barrels, crates, banana bunchs, treasure chests, steel kegs, cells and gold coins pile. K. Rool's cabin contains four windows, desk, chandelier with four candles, maps, a sword, a chest with the same crown, barrels, a bed, a red carpet and portraits. Adjacent worlds Donkey Kong Country: Backward: Chimp Caverns Donkey Kong Country 2: Forward: Crocodile Cauldron Donkey Kong Land 2: Forward: Krem Cauldron Appearances Donkey Kong Series The pirate ship known as Gangplank Galleon has made a series of appearances throughout the Donkey Kong franchise. ''Donkey Kong Country'' ]] The ship debuted in Donkey Kong Country, as the stage for the final boss battle. It is where K. Rool stored DK and Diddy's Banana Hoard during the events of the game. Donkey and Diddy Kong traveled throughout the large Donkey Kong Island in search of their hoard, but it is only until beating Chimp Caverns that the ship is accessible (otherwise seen moving slowly towards the island). Here, it was about the size of an actual galleon. In later appearances, the ship was made far larger. The ship is big enough to hold the final battle, where the Kongs entered the left side and found K. Rool on the opposite side. K. Rool is apparently able to make cannonballs fall down from the top of the ship, as well as do his own attacks. It is also where the GBA remake's enemy credits are shown (instead of DK's treehouse). Donkey Kong Land In ''Donkey Kong Country's Game Boy sequel, Donkey Kong Land, the Gangplank Galleon (called Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!) is the game's first area. The Galleon is docked on the coast of Donkey Kong Island. The Kongs travel through the ship and nearby land as well to reach the end, where they fight Wild Sting. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/Land 2 The Galleon would make a larger reappearance in ''Donkey Kong Country's sequel, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Diddy and Dixie traveled through the galleon, which was now wrecked, decaying, and abandoned on the left coast of Crocodile Isle, and holds many stages. The ship was redesigned and made more realistic, and now houses many enemies, not to mention a very large Mini-Necky boss living in the crow's nest, Krow. Beating this area gives access to the Crocodile Cauldron (or Krem Cauldron in Donkey Kong Land 2). In Donkey Kong Land 2, Kaptain K. Rool raised the galleon from the waters, newly reviving it as with the rest of Crocodile Isle. It is ravaged somewhat from being underwater for so long, and is later sunken once more by the Kongs, this time for good. Stages *Pirate Panic *Mainbrace Mayhem *Gangplank Galley *Lockjaw's Locker *Topsail Trouble ''Donkey Kong 64 In ''Donkey Kong 64, in the Gloomy Galleon's water cove, what is believed to be the remains of the Galleon lies on the seabed ripped in half. Despite all the decay and seaweed, Kaptain K. Rool's portraits and log book, as with the ship itself, remained in perfect condition (how this is possible is never explained). Other "Donkey Kong Country" TV series Though the Gangplank Galleon was never named as such, it did appear in the Donkey Kong Country television series. Here, the ship was owned by the dreaded pirate Kaptain Skurvy (instead of K. Rool). On the show, the ship often met with disaster, such as being eaten by Junior the Giant Klaptrap in the episode "Booty and the Beast" and accidentally being blown up by Klump in the Christmas-based episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights." "Donkey Kong Country" comic The Gangplank Galleon, though only referred to as "K. Rool's ship", also appeared in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country". Like in the game of the same name, it served as the location for the fight between the Kongs and K. Rool. Besides the latter, several other Kremlings can be seen on the ship. Gallery Gangplank Galleon.png|The battlefield from Donkey Kong Country. GangplankGalleonAhoy.png|The overworld map of Gangplank Galleon Ahoy!. GangplankGalleonCountry2.png|The overworld map of Gangplank Galleon in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. GangplankGalleonLand2.png|Gangplank Galleon's overworld in Donkey Kong Land 2. Gangplamk Galleon.PNG|The sprite of Gangplank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country (GBA) DKC2 GBA - Gangplank Galleon.PNG|The overworld map of Gangplank Galleon in the GBA version Gangplank Galleon (DK64).png|''Donkey Kong 64'' Trivia * In the Game Boy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the Gangplank Galleon is crashed into the right side of Crocodile Isle, and not the left like in the original Super Nintendo version. de:Galionsplanken es:Galeón de Gangplank pt:Galeão Prancha Category:Donkey Kong Country Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Ocean Stages Category:Water Stages